Maximum RideTwilight Challenges and Ideas
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Ideas for Maximum Ride/Twilight Crossovers that I have come up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride/Twilight Challenges and Ideas**

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, my name is not James Patterson or Stephanie Myer. So, I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight or any characters associated with these two novels.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I have recently been reading some Maximum RideTwilight crossovers, and I noticed most are either not finished, are too fast, or just plain choppy. So! I decided to post a few ideas I had to see if anyone would like to try them out! Some I might even just write a paragraph or two to show you what it is about. Just PM me or post a review if you'd like to try and take on these challenges!**

**Challenge 1-**

**Sample excerpt:** /Max's POV/

The burning was excruciating!

Damn-it, how can something burn so much?! I mean, I have been burned before once or twice, but this was unbearable!

I looked up from my place on the ground to the redheaded wonder in front of me. She was smirking at me while her lap dog (I think she called him Riley?) held Iggy down. His ice blue eyes flashed red in anger.

"Now, now, sweetie," the redhead drawled out, "I wouldn't recommend doing that again. You wouldn't want your 'brother' to lose his head, do you?" 

**The timeframe:** Sometime after Saving the World and Other Dangerous Sports (Max Ride) and during Eclipse (Twilight).

**The summary: **Max and Iggy kicked out of the Flock after several Flyboy attacks and Iggy's bomb injures Fang. Max and Iggy then fly to Seattle, where Riley and Victoria turn them into vampires for their army. However, either due to their avian DNA or some gene the Whitecoats placed in them to adapt or combo of the two **(your choice)**, Max and Iggy somehow become Halfbreeds! They escape and during the fight between the Cullens and the Newborns, Max and Iggy join forces with the Cullens and wolves.

**Requirements:**

-Max and Iggy MUST be kicked out of the Flock. NO OTHER FLOCK MEMBERS!

-They must fly near Seattle where Riley and Victoria find them and turned them.

-Due to either their avian DNA or some gene the Whitecoats placed in them to adapt or combo of the two, they are turned into Halfbreeds instead of full vampires. If you have a better idea as to how they turn into halfbreeds, you are welcome to use it, but Max and Iggy MUST be Halfbreeds. No exceptions.

-Max and Iggy befriend Bree and Freaky Fred **(if you don't know them, try the Twilight wiki or read **_**The Second Short Life of Bree Tanner)**_ while still with the Newborns.

-Max and Iggy MUST fight Jane, Alec, and Demetri to save Bree, with Freaky Fred joining them after the fight with the Newborn.

-Max and Iggy MUST have trouble controlling their bloodlust.

-Max and Iggy MUST decide to join the Cullen family.

**Optional:**

-The Volturi showing interest in Max and Iggy and then go and 'recruit' other experiments.

-Bree and Freaky Fred joining the Cullens.

-For pairings, it must either be Max/Iggy, Max/Jacob and Iggy/Leah, or Max/Demetri and Iggy/Jane **(mainly because most of the pairings in Max Ride/Twilight crosses revolves around Max/Fang and either Iggy/Ella or Iggy/Nudge. I'd like to bring in some variety)**.

-If paired with Jacob, Max MUST have difficulty accepting she is Jacob's Imprint.

-If paired with Demetri and Jane, Demetri and Jane MUST leave the Volturi and join the Cullens.

-If paired with each other, Max and Iggy MUST "feed" off each other (something about their blood being very appealing to the other).

-Iggy gaining his sight back, which becomes so strong, he can see extremely long distances and even micro movements of a person's muscles under the person's skin.

-Max's super speed transferring to her running on the ground as well as her flight. She becomes so fast that she can create afterimages of herself.

-Giving Max and Iggy new powers (Just don't OP them, Please!)

-The Flock being redeemed and being adopted by members of the Cullen family (like Nudge adopted by Alice, Angel adopted by Rosalie, etc…).

-Iggy getting along with the Wolves, Jasper, and Emmett because of his pyrotechnic nature and for making bombs.

**And oh, while I'm thinking about it: DON'T OP MAX OR IGGY! A story's no fun to read if the main characters are so OP that they're invincible and God-like. They can be on-par with other vampires, but don't make Max or Iggy just wipe the floor with them! That is all I ask besides if you do take on the challenge, PLEASE FINISH IT.**

**More challenges to come! Should you like to try this challenge, please PM me or leave a review saying so. 'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maximum Ride/Twilight Challenges and Ideas**

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpt:<strong> /Max's POV/

My eyes snapped open as I gasped for breath.

I shot up from the bed and scanned my surroundings. I was in some room full of medical equipment. This was concerning but not major. Besides, it didn't look like a hospital room. Just a room in someone's house. Odd. At least I wasn't strapped down.

The next thing that caught my attention was the smell. Or, well, _smells._ My sense of smell was good, but now it was even better! I could smell the antiseptics of the room, the trees outside, a stream further off…

And the scent of blood, death, and wolves.

I bolted up and tried to run to the nearest exit, which so happened to be the window. But, _tried_ was the key word in that first sentence.

Just as soon as I was near the window, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I quickly tried to lash out a kick at my attacker's knees, but he spun me around, effectively knocking my feet out from under me.

I began struggling harder. I heard a voice saying: "Hey! Calm down! You shouldn't be up and moving yet! Please! Calm down!" He reeked of wolf.

I snarled. "Yeah! Then we can all sit down in a dog cage around a fire and sing "Kumbayah!" while Whitecoats gut me like a Thanksgiving turkey then serve me up like the Freakin' Holiday ham!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! No one's gonna do that! Ouch!" I stepped on his foot. "Quit struggling, damn-it!"

I began to feel a pulsing heat coarse through my veins. I shuddered violently. "I'll admit, you sound _a lot_ more sincere than other Easers I've fought. But I ain't stupid! Now...Let…Me…GO!" I growled out as my shuddering became more violent and the heat overtook my body…  
>

**This idea is another "Max is kicked out of the Flock" plot line, along with "What if Max's mom was a Quileute and passed on the wolf gene to Max". Max overhears the Flock talking about kicking her out. Heartbroken, she leaves and goes to live with her mother, Dr. Martinez. Dr. Martinez then moves to her former home in Forks on the Quileute Reservation with Ella and Max. Sometime after arrival, her "wolf gene" activates and she Imprints on Jacob, and he Imprints on her. Only things I require for this idea are:**

-Dr. Martinez originally came from the Quileute tribe and passed on the "wolf gene" to Max.

-Max MUST become a werewolf and become the co-leader of Jacob's pack.

-Max and Jacob MUST Imprint on each other.

**If you decide to take this story on, PM me or leave a Review and I'll get back to you! Also, again, DON'T OP MAX. And should you take on this idea, please finish it. More coming later. 'Till next time!**


End file.
